blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Fairies ''is the Thirtieth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bluey believes that Fairies exist in the backyard. Plot When the family suspects that their house as been invaded by fairies, Bluey, Bingo, Dad and Mum go on a hunt to search for and capture the invisible creatures. Dad accidentally hurts Bingo's feelings and makes it up to her by outsmarting the fairies. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: lifelesson: Fairies are REAL!!!!, and sometimes you have to make a dick of yourself to apologise. Bingo is building a domino track for Dad, however he’s busy taking work calls and sternly tells her to go away, making her very sad. Suddenly, Bluey, Dad and Mum all find their tails braided by........ FAIRIES (and this is where I start to get confused as I don’t know who is doing all the fairy pranks!!!). The family assemble in the basement ready to catch the fairies...... But then stickers appear all over Blueys back and Mum gets a peg beard (again, WHO is doing this!!!). Dad goes out to the garden shed to get his crab pots when he hears his phone ringing.... it’s in a stone fairy ring which makes Bluey and Bingo dance! The backyard is then covered in fairy rings (my most confusing part of the whole episode.... WHO IS DOING THIS???), so they all run inside and hide in the pantry. Dads hands end up trapped in roller skates and Mum observes (whilst looking pointedly at Dad) that “maybe ONE of us hurt the fairies feelings” and that’s why they’re causing mischief. Dad asks what “one of us” would have to do to rid the house of fairies, so Bingo is sent in search of clues as to what the fairies might want (as obviously she’s the one who’s been hurt but I STILL don’t get how she’s done half the tricks!!!). Back in the pantry Dad farts and blames it on the fairies before they all go downstairs to the ‘redecorated’ living room - there’s a message from the fairies - a picture of Dad dancing at the letterbox. This is the solution to breaking the spell but Dad refuses, which makes the fairies freeze Bingo with her fingers up her nose! They all go out to the letterbox. Dad apologizes to Bingo for hurting her feelings and does a jig (much hilarity) around the letterbox. It works!!! Bingo becomes unfrozen and everyone joins in the jig. The family decide to play spotlight and here comes the answer to my questions...... Bingo goes inside to get the torch and sees a fairy reconstructing her domino heart... I KNEW they were real!!! Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Lucky * Wendy * Judo * Rusty * Lucky´s Dad * Bentley Trivia * Gaelic Storm (John Ryan's Polka) from the 1997 film, Titanic, can be heard throughout the episode, especially when Bandit began dancing around the letterbox. Gallery Fairies-screen.png Fairies-preview.jpg|Fairies Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes